


Fits of laughter pulling me to you

by Anili_2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Laughter, Marichat, fooling around with a friend, late hour, two teens being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Chat noir likes taking extra patrols and especially spending time with Marinette at the end of them.





	Fits of laughter pulling me to you

Never in his life would Adrien have guessed himself to be lucky to be a superhero just so he could hear someone laugh, yet here he was. To be fair the laughter didn't come from just anyone, but from someone that got his heart racing in the most pleasant way. 

He had started doing extra patrols just to get out of the house a little more often and honestly, doing so had made him feel more stable and helped him sleep. It might have been the exercise or the warm feeling he got in the pit of his stomach after ending his patrols with a visit to a certain bakery. The visits had started by accident, as Marinette had caught him using their roof on his way home and stopped him to ask whether there was an Akuma around or not. That had lead to asking whether Ladybug ever got to saw his surprise for her and from there conversation just flowed and she mentioned him always being welcome to visit. From then on Chat noir made sure to stop by her place, even if just for a couple minutes, at the end of his extra patrols. 

The visit tonight was one of the rarer ones where he joined her in her room. Much like on his other visits, the two of them started by talking about the latest akuma attack, but the subject soon changed to what she was currently working on. Chat was unsure how they ended up pulling faces and doing stupid voices, but that's where they were now and the competition was on to see who would laugh first. A very incorrect impression of Gabriel Agreste talking like Aubrey Bourgeois with puns to boot ended up being what broke Marinette. A wide grin took over Chat's lips as he watched his friend laugh in a way he had never heard her laugh before. It might have been the late hour, all the pressure from holding in laughter from all the previous attempts or something else, but Marinette was holding her stomach while unrestrained laughter filled the room. He would have joined her laughter, had he not been too busy admiring the sound and view.

The sound of someone coming up reached Chat's ears just in time for him to hide behind the opening latch on the floor as Sabine peeked into her daughter's room. He stayed motionless and silent as Marinette was gently told to quiet down and head to bed, seeing as it was late and she had school tomorrow. In between laughs, the girl in question managed an apology for waking her mother up and a promise to go to bed soon. The latch closed again after the two wished each other good nights. 

Chat looked up at Marinette after he couldn't hear steps anymore, but it might have been a mistake since the moment the duo's eyes met they both started laughing. They honestly tried their best to calm down and succeeded a couple times only to have another burst of laughter start from looking at each other for too long. 

Eventually they calmed down enough for Marinette to send him on his way home, reminding him that she had school the next day just like Sabine had said. Chat gave him a small salute with two fingers and thanked for the great laughs before making his way up to the roof to go home. 

It was a good thing that they had calmed down. Even with just the ripples of the laughter from before in him Chat almost slipped on his way home as a few giggles escaped him. That did a good job calming him down for now, though his thoughts didn't leave the young designer just yet. He was grateful to know someone like Marinette, the laughter and warmth from tonight just a few of the perks that came with knowing her. Being able to talk about nonsense and just fool around with someone was a thing he had never really had until now. If all this had made him see her better, he wasn’t complaining. 

While most of the time when transformed he might be Chat Noir the superhero trusted by all of Paris, inside that pink room he could be Chat Noir the goofy boy who just wanted to have fun. No pressure to keep up an image for someone else, no stress from having to fight a supervillain, no real judgement to drive him away. Just a person welcoming him in with open arms, just as human as he was. 

The moment his transformation dropped, Adrien stretched his arms and moved to change into his pyjamas. A happy smile displayed itself on his tired face that not even Plagg's teasing could get away, not that the little God was actually trying to make it disappear. Once he was done changing, Adrien slipped under the covers of his bed. Marinette's laughter was still on his mind as he settled into a comfortable position and the last thought before he fell asleep was how he wanted to hear it again.


End file.
